Wood with Sorrel
by Brightsparrow
Summary: Anger and mystery have come to FireClan. Will one cats amazing senses uncover all? Find out, in all the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Beautiful!" said Skyleaf. She was in the nursery, with her two kits, Jadekit and Woodkit. "I agree," said Foresteye, the proud father of the little kits "They're perfect! They grow up fast"

Woodkit was peering his head up, watching the apprentices train from the grounds, about seeing distance from the nursery. "Look, he's fascinated by the fighting already!" said Skyleaf.

"Let's go outside!" said Woodkit. Jadekit instantly followed him to the entrance. "The training looks fun!" said Wookit. He was already copying the stances. "Too bad, your going to have to wait about 2 more moons!" said Jadekit. Woodkit did not look pleased. "Downer. Besides, I'm already getting it!" he said. "Please, I've only seen a stance from you!" said Jadekit.

Woodkit leaped at her and knocked her down and was laughing hysterically. "You are so easy to fool! Such a mouse-brain!"he laughed more then held his head up proudly. "Get off of me!" said Jadekit. Woodkit let her go.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey report for a clan meeting!" said Sorrelstar, obviously, the watched from the nursery. "I, Sorrelstar, leader of FireClan, I call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," he said, looking at the cheery apprentice "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her as a warrior in turn" The apprentice was named Brightpaw. She was Woodkit's favorite apprentice to see go out to train. So agile, and yet so fierce. Her mentor always went back a few steps. "Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" he said, with a proud look on him. " I do" said Brightpaw. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your new warrior name. Brightpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Brightsparrow. StarClan honors your bravery and patience and we welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan"said Sorrelstar. "Brightsparrow! Brightsparrow! Brightsparrow!" the clan cheered. Brightsparrow's bright green eyes sparkled with happiness. She then sat vigil for the night.

Woodkit stared in amazment from outside the nursery. "Don't you want that to happen? It must feel great!" he said to his sister. "Yes, but I would be patient about it! That's the differnece between you and I!" she said narrowing her eyes. Woodkit hissed. "I can be patient! I just want to learn! Is that so bad?"

Jadekit rolled her eyes. "No, but be less excited about in. Moons of training! I'm just saying, you need the patience for later!" she said. She made her way into the den and sat there.

Woodkit rolled his eyes. _I have much patience!_ he thought. With a slight glare on his face, he too went to his mother's nest. Although, he soon went to the entrance again, too listen to Brightsparrow and Firefangs' conversation.

"That was great! You really deserved it, nice name, too!" said Brightsparrow's best friend, Firepaw. Brightsparrow smiled. "Oh, right. The silent vigil and all that. I don't get it! You should be able to brag to your friends about it!"said Firepaw. Brightsparrow rolled her eyes and smacked Firepaw's muzzle. "I get it. You want me to shut up…hey, you knew I was annoying from the start!" said Firepaw. Brightsparrow smiled and nodded. They both proceeded to the warriors den.

"HEY! Eavesdrop much?" Jadekit said. Woodkit went back a little. "Scared ya, huh?" she said with a grin. Woodkit looked embarrassed. "You can't prove that" he said. Jadekit rolled her eyes. They were being very annoying today.


	2. A Day Too Short

Woodkit woke up with the sun shining in the crack of his eyes. He stretched and looked out the nursery. Today, he was 5 moons old. "Still dawn," he said. He turned around to see his sister, waking up with a tired look on her face. "The blasted sun!" she said "They have to position the nursery here…mouse dung."

"Once we're apprentices, we'll be in the shade," said Woodkit

"That's getting annoying right now," she said "I thought you knew it would take another moon."

Woodkit was practicing his stances again. Jadekit looked annoyed.

"Hey, there's Brightsparrow!" said Woodkit. He raced to talk to her.

"Brightsparrow!" he said. Brightsparrow appeared to be looking at something. She shook her head and faced the kit. "Hi there! Almost an apprentice, right?" she asked.

"Yep!" said Woodkit, eagerly " One more moon."

"Excellent!" she said. She then directed her attention to what she was staring at before.

Woodkit looked perplexed. "What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Brightsparrow.

Woodkit looked where she was staring . "I don't see a thing,"

"Right there, it's a sparrow. Beautiful birds, they are!"

"I see nothing"

Brightsparrow had a look on her face. Woodkit thought the excessive hunting got to her head.

"I'll see you later," he said. He padded back to the nursery.

"What'd she have to say?" asked Jadekit.

"Well, she keeps thinking she saw this sparrow…excessive hunting maybe?" he said.

"I thought she looked dazed," said Jadekit. "I hope she isn't nuts…"

Woodkit went out to watch the apprentices train again. He saw one apprentice running to Nightfrost, his mentor. A sudden shock came to Nightfrost. He stopped the apprentice. Woodkit could here what they were saying.

"Stop running, Volepaw, something is seriously wrong." He said. He went to where the strange noise came from. He shook his head. "Volepaw," he began. "Fetch Brightsparrow, this is serious."

The apprentice ran to the warriors den. Brightsparrow, Firepaw, Skywing, Woodflame, and much more of her relatives came out. Woodkit could not stand the suspense. "Jadekit, follow me!" he said. Jadekit's ears perked up and she followed her brother.

They reached a thicket of brambles and hid there. They only saw dozens of cats crowded beside something. Moonwillow, Brightsparrow's mother, touches noses with her.

"I can't believe it," said Moonwillow.

"H-He just got hit…I should have done something," Brightsparrow replied.

"There was nothing you could do, you're just in shock,"

"I'll help them carry the body to camp," said Brightsparrow.

Woodkit was still raising his head and trying to get a view of the center of the commotion.

The cats finnaly started to leave. Flamepelt, Brightsparrow's cousin, helped take the body for a silent vigil. Woodkit finally caught a glimpse of who it was. Sadly, he saw the unmistakable pelt of Brightsparrow's own father, Deepstripe. Her bright green eyes welled with sorrow.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" asked Flamepelt

Brightsparrow sniffled and nodded. "I can manage, I just need to talk to Firepaw," she said.

She raced to her, not even noticing the struggle her cousin had to deal with.

Firepaw looked at her with sympathy. "I-I'm very, very sorry," she said.

Brightsparrow began to spoke. "StarClan is telling me to leave, aren't they? The sparrow, and now this…it's too obvious!" she cried.

"You know that's not true. StarClan wouldn't actually kill a cat like that!"

"But what about that sparrow-"

"Forget the sparrow! Everyone swears you're hunting too much!"

"I'm not changing my mind!" she hissed. "After two moons, I'm searching for a new life!"

Firepaw's eyes widened. "That's too soon! You've got to stay! All I have is Nightfrost and Flampelt!" she spat.

"Have you forgotten one of them is my cousin!? Now, you aren't to tell anyone about this, you hear?"

Firepaw opened her mouth to protest, but thought a little. She nodded.

Brightsparrow flicked her tail and went to stay vigil for her father. Firepaw followed her. Behind her, Sorrelstar and Blackwing were smiling and talking about something.

"Can I get out of here now?" Jadekit complained. Wookit nodded and she ran off. "Stupid thorns…" she said. Woodkit stayed in the brambles and listened on Sorrelstar.

"Can you believe what just happened?" said Sorrelstar's deputy, Blackwing.

"I know, that fleabag can't tell when a monster is heading at him, full speed?" said Sorrelstar.

"Is that where the new warrior got her smarts?" joked Blackwing.

The two burst out laughing. Woodkit was infuriated. He lept out of the bramble thicket, hissing. He bit Sorrelstar's scruff and scratched his shoulder. Blackwing managed to get him off. Sorrelstar did not at all look happy.

"YOU MOUSE-BRAIN!" he yowled.

"You should not have said that!" Woodkit snapped.

"Said…what?" said his deputy, with a cold stare.

Skyleaf ran out of the nursery, after hearing the terrible yowl. "What have you done, Woodkit?" she hissed. "I-I'm so sorry, Sorrelstar! Woodkit, get back into the nursery and do not come out!"

Woodkit made his way back, sulking. " Piece of foxdung," he muttered. "Saying that about a death! Sickens me like crow-food!". He went into the nursery, immediately glared at by Jadekit.

"What were you thinking?! Attacking our leader like that," she spat. "More of your apprentice fantasies I suppose?"

"No, h-he said something about Brightsparrow's father," he bagan.

"Well now it's none of my buisness, if you have to wait another moon for training!"

Foresteye made his way to Woodkit as well. "Apologize," he said.

"But-" Woodkit began.

"Now!" his father spat.

Woodkit went to the center of camp, where Sorrelstar was. He looked at the kit. "Hello, young one," he said coldly. Woodkit looked at his feet. "I'm sorry for attacking you, Sorrelstar. I was mouse-brained for doing that," he said. Sorrelstar purred. "It's fine, young one,"

_I have a name, you know!_

"We all make mistakes. I guess you didn't hear me correctly!" he said with a more inviting tone.

"What was it that you meant to say?" Woodkit asked curiously.

"I'm so sorry, I forget. Getting old, last two lives, you know. Although, it was nothing harmful, you see,"said Sorrelstar.

"Two, huh?"

Sorrelstar shook his head. "Never mind that,". He then walked away. Woodkit looked at him with a perplexed look. Does he think Woodkit was _planning_ something? He laughed at the fact. Although, he was proud of the few scars he gave him. His mother, Skyleaf came to him and pressed her muzzle between his ears. "Don't attack the leader next time." she said. Woodkit grumbled then nodded.

Woodkit just went back to the nursery. He wanted to watch the apprentices train, but training was cut short today. Disappointed, but understanding of this, Woodkit curled up in his nest. It was a long day that happened so soon.


End file.
